Użytkownik:L-daria
O mnie (Slugterra) Ps. profil cały w budowie Mam 15 lat. Umiem świetnie jeździć na mechach. Kocham mechanikę i wszystko co jest związane z włamami :3.Potrafię złamać prawie każde zabezpieczenie drzwi bez włączania alarmu. Zawsze mam przy sobie moje bomby dymne oraz mój kochany paralizator. Oraz długi, czarny ogon który przeważnie chowam pod bluzką :3. Mieszkam razem z Samą i Lilką w willi (która jakimś cudem jeszcze stoi) na strychu. Po kątach jest cała masa projektów, opowiadań. Ze względu na to, że było tutaj dosyć ciemno to wszystko pomalowałam farbą której moje współlokatorki posiadają tonami ... Oprócz tego mój pokój jest siedliskiem śluzaków które upodobały sobie stary Holenderski wiatrak do ogrodów jako swój domek ... Razem z Samą niedaleko naszego domu prowadzimy bar, w którym można zdobyć misje, spotkać się z innymi czy znaleźć pracowników. Charakter Hmmm. Na pewno cierpliwa, dumna ale i nie zawodna i tajemnicza. Zanim kogoś poznam nie powiem mu o niczym ważnym ani nikomu nie będę mówiła o nim złego zdania. Nie umiem się fochać ... Kocham pisać i malować dzięki czemu daje upust swoim emocjom ... Potrafię świetnie rozumieć ludzi a także przewidywać ich ruchy jak i zachowania ... Często jestem zmuszana do kłamstwa. Podparta do muru nie mam żadnego wyboru ... Moim drugim wcieleniem jest czarny wilk z granatową grzywką z pomarańczowymi końcówkami. Śluzaki Magik Negashade Tormato Posiadane rzeczy -Tablecik (od Lilki :3) -8326 sztuk złota -5 trupów xd -Klononator -Maszynka do robienia bomb -Moja mała zielona piłeczka :3 -Biegocień -Zegarek -Deskolot -Szczeniak psa :3 Wilczyca (taa tu już dorosła xd) Aria xd -Kura xd -Foxy Jedwab xd -Dwa małe plecaczki O mnie (W realu) Mam na imię Daria. Mam 15 lat ... Chodzę do 2 gimnazjum. Lubie słuchać muzyki typu Three Days Grace, Skillet, Breaking Benjamin, Fall Out Boy czy Hollwood Undead, Red ,Nickelback ,Linkin Park. W czasie wolnym jeżdżę konno, chodzę na karate, uczę się grać na gitarze oraz pisze :3. Moim marzeniem jest kiedyś dorównać Rowling czy Riordanowi :3 Kocham oglądać filmy oraz czytać mange.Pomimo swojego wieku lubię oglądać kreskówki. Przeważnie najbardziej zachęca mnie do nich ich grafika która niekiedy wyprzedza nasze czasu o dobre parę lat... Oglądam Anime Ao No Exorcist a także film kontynuacyjny Ao No Exorcist czy Wolf's rain, Spice and Wolf czy ponad czasowe i niesamowite Mononoke-Hime (Księżniczka Mononoke :3) A z takich normalnych filmów to Avatara (do którego jednak przekonałam się po ostatniej transmisji w telewizji), Obcego Roju z serii Ben 10, czy filmu na który natknęłam się dzięki teledyskowi. Syn batmana :3 Przeważnie jestem spokojna. No chyba że nagle trafie do pomieszczenia z Lilką i Samą ... Gwarantujemy razem świetną ekipę ... eee niszczarkę. Jestem nieprzewidywalna, niekiedy nieogarnięta ale jak się uprę to co zrobisz ? A otóż to ... NIC :P Na dole strony są napisane krótkie opisy tego co napisałam proszę o szczery wybór bo wkrótce mi się przyda :3 A teraz trochę moich ulubionych cytatów które pomagają mi się zmierzyć z szarą codziennością .... ,,Niektórzy w tramwajach mylą mnie z dorosłą osobą ,jednak ja w środku nadal czuję się dzieckiem'' (moje własne )'' ,,Bądź tym kim warto być'' - (chyba też moje :P)'' ,,Muzyka jest moim drugim życiem które pomaga przeżyć to pierwsze'' - (też moje)'' ,,Wielka moc wiąże się z wielką odpowiedzialnością'' ( spider-man )'' ,,Muzyka to przyjemność, jakiej dusza ludzka doświadcza przez liczenie, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że ma do czynienia z liczeniem'' - Gottfried Leibniz'' ,,Nic na świecie nie zostało tak sprawiedliwie rozdzielone jak rozum: każdy uważa, że otrzymał dostateczną porcję.'' - Jacques Tati'' Jedyny sposób, by odkryć granice możliwości, to przekroczyć je i sięgnąć po niemożliwe. - Walt Whitman Matematyk to ślepiec w ciemnym pokoju szukający czarnego kota, którego tam w ogóle nie ma.- Charles Darwin Wolałbym żyć krótko, ale w chwale niż w mroku przez wieki. - Aleksander Macedoński Panować nad sobą to najwyższa władza. - Seneka Starszy Jest taki głupi, że zapomni umrzeć kiedy zostanie zabity.- Ao no Exorcist- Suguro o Rin'e Jak ta bomba wybuchnie to więcej się do nich nie odezwę !- Kevin z Ben 10 Ultimate Alien A teraz Opa. Czyli moja największa duma :3 -W BUDOWIE (potrzebne zdjęcia) Uneslull 1. Akcja rozgrywa się w 2238 roku kiedy na świecie trwa nieustanna wojna. Wyścig zbrojny i wojny atomowe zniszczyły większość świata. W miejscach gdzie promieniowanie jest za wysokie dla życia ludzie przeprowadzają badania nad broniami masowego rażenia. Jednak nie na nie rząd wydaje całe pieniądze, a na na eksperyment nazwany UNESFUL który ma za zadanie stworzyć żołnierza który ma nie tylko być odporny na promieniowanie ale i super wytrzymały, szybki i niezniszczalny. Jednak każde badanie nad człowiekiem doprowadzały go do bolesnej i powolniej śmierci ... Dopiero po paru latach udało się odizolować gen winny za to ... Jednak jego brak w ciele ludzkim powodował jeszcze gorszą śmierć niż poprzednia... Naukowcy w jednym z niepodległych kraji odtworzyli geny wilka i zacumowali w nich ten gen... Od tamtej pory w jego ciele znajdowało się coś co mogło świat uratować albo doprowadzić do zagłady ... Po której stronie stanie dowiadując się coraz więcej o swojej przeszłości i przeznaczeniu ? Dwie strony ... szkoły 2.Na wstępie warto zauważyć, że jakbyście w tej książce czegoś normalnego to was zasmucę bo niczego nie znajdziecie. Od początku sprawiałem kłopoty jednak teraz one się nasiliły... Ostatnia bójka otworzyła mi oczy na nowe życie. Może jest ono ... bardziej niebezpieczne od poprzedniego jednak chęć adrenaliny i moje umiejętności nie pozwoliły mi tego odrzucić. Stałem się agentem. Co dzień siedzę w szkole jak normalny uczeń jednak kiedy dostane sygnał od razu ruszam do akcji. Razem z moimi przyjaciółmi i moim drugim wcieleniem muszę powstrzymać zło które na pewno samo się nie rozbroi ... 4 żywioły 3.Ogień. Ile barw potrafi przyjąć ? Raz tak piękny i kojący a raz tak nieprzewidywalny i zabójczy ... Od lat staram się nad nim zapanować. Tamuje swoje emocje i wszystko co z nimi związane tylko żeby pozostać bezpiecznym... Nikt oprócz mnie o tej tajemnicy nie wie ... Moi rodzice pewnie znaliby odpowiedź czemu właśnie ja ... Ale ich nie zobaczę. Jednak jakie zmiany w moim życiu może przynieść feralne pójście do parku i natknięcie się na dziewczynę która ma podobny problem tyle że z wodą ? Moja druga ukryta strona 4.Czułem jak mój puls wzrasta. Zegarek już nie wyrabiał. Słyszałem krzyki moich przyjaciół. Gdyby o tym wiedzieli ciekawe czy też by tak reagowali. Czy też by tak tęsknili i krzyczeli ? Za zdrajcą, kłamcą, wyrzutkiem ? Czy zdołali by mi zaufać. Ostatni raz na nich popatrzyłem. Cały mój obraz był sp-owiany przez dym i ogień. Wiedziałem, że to przeżyję jednak się bałem. Czego ? Do teraz nie wiem. Spadałem. Huk zagłuszał już wszystko. A wszędzie wokół ogień. Moje żyły już nie wyrabiały. Czułem jak całe moje wnętrze topnieje przez wrzącą krew. A pomimo tego serce nadal pompowało ją do nich. Im bardziej chciałem tego zaprzestać tym gorzej było mi oddychać. Nagle odwróciłem się. Nie mam już nic do stracenia. I tak by się dowiedzieli. Może już to coś we mnie się odezwało bądź moja podświadomość uznała to za stosowne. Momentalnie z moich rąk wydobył się słup ognia. Tak silny jak nigdy. Wiatr towarzyszący jemu zgasił wszystkie płomienie na sąsiednich piętrach. Wszystko się waliło. Nie miałem na nic sił, a na górze moi przyjaciele czekali na ratunek. Nie mogłem odejść. Musiałem zostać i nawet za cenę własnego życie ich uratować. Taa potem popracuje nad porządnymi tytułami. Pomysły na tablicę ;) A i w najbliższym czasie postaram dodać się zdjęcia) Po którą książke chętniej byś sięgnął ? 1. Unesfull 2. Dwie strony ... szkoły 3. 4 Żywioły 4. Moja druga ukryta strona ... Taaa kolejna ankieta Czy podoba Ci się mój profil ? 1. Tak 2. Średnio 3. Nie